1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a drain structure for exhausting condensate water from a front sealing mounting surface. Much more particularly, the present invention relates to a drain structure for condensate water in which the condensate water is prevented from being leaked out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryer sends hot air, which is generated by an electric heater, a gas combustion device or the like, inside of a drum to eliminate remnant moisture from a target object such as clothing, thereby drying the target clothing.
The dryer includes a drum rotating with the clothing housed therein; a motor for rotating the drum; a heater for heating the air; a circulation fan for circulating the air; an air passage structure for flowing the air; and a condensate water drain structure for exhausting high humid air to the exterior.
In detail, the air passage structure is divided into two air passages. That is, there are a first air passage and a second air passage. In the first air passage, the air is circulated within the dryer while moisture is absorbed from a drum and condensed. In the second air passage, an exterior cold air is introduced and used for the condensing of the condensate water, and then is exhausted out. Additionally, a condenser is provided to heat-exchange the air flowing the first air passage and the second air passage to generate the condensate water.
Meanwhile, the conventional dryer has a drawback in that the condensate water is leaked out. This drawback is mainly caused when the air of the first air passage not introduced to the condenser is condensed at a periphery of the condenser. In other words, the condensate water is leaked out from the periphery of the condenser.
The conventional dryer has a drawback in that the leaked condensate water contaminates an interior environment, and further causes an anxiety concerning an electric shock due to a contact with wiring.